It Returns
by undergoing malfunction
Summary: Shandra has returned, Her father has been killed, her daughter comes to Bakini Bottom and Sharktooths curse is destroying Shandra! Its up to Spongebob and Sandy to save her before the curse kills her. Along with the help of River. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was 3:07 a.m., Spongebob layed in his bed, dreaming of what happened a year ago. He kept his promise, not forgeting Shandra. But he also still remembered Sharktooth, and what she did to Shandra. He hoped she was having a good life with her father in the surface world. And hoping that her father has really changed.

_"Father, I am hungry, what do we do for food?"_

_"How about some fish?"_

_"Father, you know I do not eat fish."  
_

_"Well, then what do we do for food?"_

_"I hear there are ducks around here. Mabey we could fry em up."  
_

_"Alright, Ill go look for some. Shandra, stay here and heat up the stove"_

_"Okay, father."_

_He left._

_3 hours later._

_"Where is my father... He has been gone too long.. I must go look for him..."_

_Shandra looked for her father. She looked for 2 hours, and finally found him, and her discovery was heart breaking._

_Shandras father was by the oceon, dead._

_"F-father...No..."_

_Suddenly, she heard a loud roaring sound, after one year with her father, she reconized it._

_She ran from the beach, crying from her fathers death. She relized she was too close to the water, but before she could run away..._

_I guess it couldnt last forever. I know that roaring anywhere, I guess the curse has not been lifted..._

!HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK!

Spongebob awoke, put his pants and uniform on and ran to the Krusty Krab.

"Hi, Krusty Krab!" Spongebob said gleefully.

"Hi, Mr. Krabs!"

"Ahoy, Spongebob! We dont have many customers today, so take it easy." Krabs said.

"Yes, Mr. K.! But you know, I can never take it easy for the Krusty Krab!"

"Then get to work!"

"Aie aie, mr. Krabs!" Spongebob slithered into the kitchen.

"Spongebob, I need two Krabby patties." Squidword said, depressed as usual.

"Okay dokey, Squidword!" But before Spongebob could flip a pattie, he had a sudden vision of a familiar looking girl.

_"Father...No..."_

"Spongebob! Wake up!' Mr. Krabs shouted.

"Hunnh?"

"The stove! The stove!" Mr. Krabs pointed at the stove, which was on fire.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob shouted. "THE STOVE!" He grabbed the fire extinguisher, and blowed the fire out. The room was black and burned. Mr. Krabss mouth dropped.

Mr. Krabs rushed Spongebob out.

"Dont come back untill you learn to stop daydreaming while you are cooking!"

He slammed the door.

Spongebob stared at the door, wondering why he was in a daze like that.

_"What happened?"_ He asked himself. "_How come I just fell into a daze? And Shandra...I saw her... She was crying... but why..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob walked home, still wondering what happened at the Krusty Krab. Why did he just doze off like that? What did that vision thingy mean? Why was Shandra upset? What was-

"Hey Spongebob." Patrick said.

Me: Excuse me, but Im not done questioning my writing!

"But if you are the auther, then you know whats gonna happen next!" He said.

Me: Oh...Right... Carry on.

"Uhhhmmm... Yeeeaaaahhh... Hi Spongebob."

"Hia Patrick..." Spongebob said.

"Whats the matter, buddy?" Patrick asked.

"Well, I was at the Krsuty Krab, then all of the sidden I saw Shandra, and-"

Patrick put his hand on Spongebobs very small shoulder.

"Spongebob, Shandra is gone. She is not coming back."

"Patrick, I didnt SEE her, I saw her in some kind of vision thingy."

"Oh. Okay."

"After that, I accidentall burned half the Krusty Krab. Because I wasnt paying attention."

"Well, what was Shandra doing?" Patrick asked.

"She was crying, on a beach, in front of a man with a goatee. I think he was her dad or something." Spongebob answered.

Patrick just looked at him. "I dunno." He said. "Mabey you should go ask Sandy or something." He walked off.

"Oooookkkkaaaaayyy... Auther, take me to Sandys dome."

Me: K.

**_SANDYS TREE DOME_**

"So yall are tellin me, you saw Shandra, and you burned half of the Krusty Krab?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, thats pretty much it." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, there is no logical explanation for this. Mabey... Just mabey..."

"wha..?" He asked.

"What if Shandra sent you that vision? I have some machine I have been working on that may show you your vision more clearly. Come on, Ill show ya." Sandy and Spongebob walked in front of the big tree. Sandy pushed a button and the ground turned into a oval platform, it sank into the ground.

"Where are we?" Spongebob asked.

"My labratory." She answered. "Here is my machine. Just sit in that chair, put on the helmit and well see your vision!"

"Is this gonna hurt?" Spongebob asked.

"Not at all." She answered. Spongebob put on the helmit and sat in the chair. Sandy pushed a button.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEHHH!" Spongebob yalped. "You said it wouldnt hurt!"

"It aint hurtin me." Sandy pushed more buttons and pulled a lever.

"Okay, here we go!" Spongebob looked at the screen, eager to find out what his full vision was.

A girl appeared on the screen.

"Hey thats her!" Spongebob pointed out.

She was crying in front of a man, he wasnt moving. Suddenly, she ran by the beach as fest as she could. They heard roaring. Spongebobs face looked shocked.

"That roar! Its from Sharktooth!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"Shh, we gotta hear this!" Sandy said.

Suddenly, they saw huge teeth going near Shandra. Then... I say no more.

"Thank you!" Spongebob said.

Me: -.-

"Shandra definetly, probobly, mabey... Sent you this vision. I think she wants you to know she isnt alive anymore! Spongebob, what if the curse wasnt lifted? What if Sharktooth, and Shandra..."

Spongebob just looked at her.

"What is they are alive?" Sandy said. Spongebobs eyes grew wide.

"We gotta go to Moon View Hill!" Spongebob said, taking off the helmit.

"Moon wha?" Sandy asked.

"I call it Moon View Hill. We can see the moon clearly from up there."

"Okay, lets get moving." Sandy grabbed Spongebobs hand and ran to the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**_MOON VIEW HILL_**

Sandy and Spongebob ran up Moon View Hill, eager to find something.

"Do you see anythang?" Sandy asked.

"Nope, just seaweed. and grass, and sand." Answered Spongebob.

"Lets go to the top."

TOP OF DA HILL

"Okay, that only took only like 5 seconds." Spongebob said.

"See anything, now?" She asked.

"N-" They heard a noise in the bushes.

"Y-you go look in it, Sandy." Spongebob said being a a sissy.

"Yeah, alright." She opened up the bushes, and Spongebobs heart sank.

It was a very small girl, but she looked nothing like Shandra. She was winpering.

"That..." Sandy began. "Thats not Shandra. But she is still human...So where did she come from..."

Spongebob was silent in dissapointment. He backed away slowely.

"Spongebob... I know you want to see Shandra again, but this girl looks hurt. We must help her." Sandy said.

"I know. And Ill help her. Thats what Shandra would want me to do." Spongebob said.

Sandy and Spongebob approached the little girl.

"Hey, little girl, are you okay?" Sandy asked. "Come now, we are going to help you."

The girl payed no attention to them. Sandy put her hand on the girl.

"Little girl, we-"

The child turned her head and glared at them. Her eyes glowed with rage.

"Go away!" She yelled. Sandy quickly took her hand off of her and the girl ran.

"Hey, wait up!" Spongebob said. But before he oculd catch up with the girl and Sandy, he had another vision...Sorta...

Spongebob was by a wooden cabin. He was the size of a human. It was the same place where Shandra had drowned.

Spongebob saw Shandra with her father, and the same little girl Sandy was chasing right now. The girl looked scared, she was sitting by the water.

"What is your name, little one?" Shandra asked.

"R-River..." She answered.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"I dont have any..."

_I feel her pain...The one who loved, my mother, is dead..._

"Do you live anywhere?" Shandra asked.

"No.." River answered.

"Then stay here with me, I will take care of you. I will be your mother." Shandra said. Rivers face lighted up, but still had a sad look on her face.

"Really..?" She asked.

"Really." Shandra smiled and hugged River.

POP! Spongebob snapped out of it. Sandy was still chasing the girl.

"Come on, Spongebob!" Sandy yelled. Spongebob quickly ran after them.

"Go away!" The girl screamed.

"Stubborn human..." Sandy told Spongebob.

"River, stop!" Spongebob blurted out. The girl came to a quick stop. She stared at Spongebob.

"W-what..?"

"Your name is River, right?" Spongebob and Sandy stopped in front of her. Sandy gave Spongebob a wierd look.

"How did you know my name was River?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sandy added.

"A had another vision, Shandra was by the beach with this little girl and her name was River, She looked just like you.'' Spongebob pointed at the girl. She took a step back with a shocked face.

"You..." She began. "You didnt break the curse, you idiot!" Spongebob hgave her a look saying, 'Im not an idiot!'

"The curse was never lifted! But you let my mother go anyway!" She said.

"Okay, WHAT are you talking about?" Spongebob asked.

"When you defeated Sharktooth, she wasnt dead yet! You and the friendship of Shandra were soppose to finish it off!"

"But we did!" Spongebob said.

"No, you didnt. you didnt do anything except make it worse. Your friendship with Shandra was soppose to permadently kill Sharktooth! All you did was make it stronger!" River said. Spongebob put on a shocked face.

"What! How?" He asked.

"You were soppose to kill it with your love and friendship! When you defeated Sharktooth and DIDNT finish it off yet, it became immortal! A ghost! Now there is no way it can be stopped! The curse is stronger, and now my mother is captured by Shakrtooth!"

Spongebob didnt breath, he was too stunned to. He couldnt believe what a mistake he made.

_"Shandra, No...!''_


	4. Chapter 4

"And...How do you know all this?" Sandy asked. Spongebob finally breathed. But River was silent.

"..."

"Tell us!" Sandy repeated. Spongebob stopped her.

"Because Sharktooth told her." Spongebob said. River wept.

"Okay, how do you know that..?" Sandy asked.

"The narrator told me." He answered. "But Im trying to make it dramatic, so shhh."

"Oooookkkaaaayyy...'' Sandy said confused.

"Sharktooth sent me to kill Shandra, but she was so kind to me...I couldnt do it... So Sharktooth killed Shandra herself... And me, too." River said.

"Spongebob, you must save my mother!"

"But... How am I going to defeat Sharktooth?" Spongebob asked.

"The only way to do it, is with your friendship and love for other people." She answered. "I will help you along the way."

"Okay, lets start with where the heck they are." Spongebob said.

"They are where you think they are." River said.

"Okay..." Spongebob said confused. "...Mrs. Sharktooths boating school of fear!"

"Okay, then lets go." Sandy said.

"Yes, lets."

**_BOATING SCHOOL OF FEAR_**

Spongebob, Sandy and River made it to the school. So many memories came back to Spongebob when he saw the school again. So many horrid memories.

"You okay, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

"Y-yeah, lets go in." Spongebob attempted to open the door, but it was locked shut. Sandy even tried to open it, but it didnt even move.

"How will we open it?" Sandy asked.

'"You dont need to." River said. Suddenly, the doors automaticly opened.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Spongebob asked.

"I didnt." River answered. "Sharktooth has been expecting us." Sandy and Spongebob gulped. They walked in. It looked more dirtier and disgustingly horrifiing than usual. And this time, he saw TWO guns lying around! Freaky, eh?

Spongebob remembered what hapened last time he took a step, so he didnt move, but Sandy took a step.

"Sandy, no!" Spongebob shouted, but it was too late. they heard gun shots but they didnt hurt anyone, but they did scare them half to death. Spongebob heard them coming closer, he was afraid Sandy may get hurt.

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

Spongebob couldnt open his eyes, he was too afraid to. But he couldnt just stand there while his friend might have been hurt. So he opened his eyes, noticing Sandy wasnt hurt at all, but there was a glowing white light in front of her. Suddenly, it dissapeared.

"W...What was that?" Asked Sandy a bit shaken up.

"Spongebob saved you." River said. Spongebob and Sandy stared at him.

"Spongebob was worried for you. That was the power of friendship saving you, it blocked the bullets. Thats the power that must destroy Sharktooth." Said River. Spongebob nodded and moved on.

"There...There is Shandras old room." Sandy pointed out. Spongebob struggled to open it.

"Just wait." River said. The door flew open.

"Lets look around."


	5. Chapter 5

Spongebob, Sandy and River walked into the room. It was just like how Shandra left it, except the hole in the wall. The room was all white. White bed, white walls, white floors, white board, white chalk, ect.

"Theres nothing here." Spongebob said.

"Isnt there?" River said. "Only you can see it." Spongebob stared at the floor, thinking of Shandra. Suddenly, a square black hole appeard on the floor, and yes, it had steps.

"Lets go down." River said. They walked down the stairs into a dark room.

"Shandra!" Spongebob called. "Where are you?" Lights flashed on, though there were no lamps or candles. Shandra was sitting in a chair blood smeared... Spongebob couldnt move. Shandra looked at him. Spongebob smiled, But Shandras face was filled with sorrow and fear. Sandy tried to run to Shandra, but she was shocked by the curse.

"How are we going to get her out of those chains?" Sandy asked.

"The curse wont allow ANYONE to go near Shandra." River said.

"Shandra, well get you out of there!" Spongebob said, suddenly Shandra began to cry. But the look on her face was anger at Spongebob.

"She doesnt want us to go near her." River said. She began to shake.

"Whats up?" Sandy asked.

"...The curse is taking over her. It wants her to destroy us." River answered. Spongebob looked totally worried.

"But, can we stop it?" Sandy asked.

"We wont be able to in time." She answered.

"No!" Spongebob shouted. "We cant give up on Shandra! She is my friend! I love her!" Sandy stared in shock at Spongebob.

"Oh, oh nonononono. When I say 'love', I mean as a close friend." Spongebob said.

"Mabey too close.." Sandy said quietly.

A glowing light appeared in front of Spongebob, it floated away slowely.

"Spongebob, it wants you to follow it." River said. Spongebob walked towards the glowing light. It got him passed the shocking wall! The light dissapeared.

"Spongebobs love broke through the curses wall!" River exclaimed. Sandy kept staring, hoping nothing bad will happen.

Spongebob ran to Shandra. The first thing they did was hug each other.

"After one long year...I missed you so much..." Shandra said.

"I missed you, too." Spongebob said. But Suddenly, bolts of black lightening surrounded Shandra and Spongebob.

"The curse is getting stronger, you must leave!" Shandra exclaimed.

"Never! I must save you from Sharktooths curse!" Spongebob said. Shandra pushed Spongebob away before...

"Shandra!" Spongebob exclaimed. The black lightning totally surrounded Shandra, Spongebob couldnt see her anymore.

"Mother!" River broke through the wall and so did Sandy. "Mother!" River repeated.

They could finally see Shandra, though there was a big diffrence about her. The pain she had encountered from the wounds and scars a year ago. Darkness and rage flowed through her eyes.

_"Spongebob..." _Shandra called. _"The curse has now fully taken over my body...It calls me...It tells me to destroy you."_

"Shandra, fight it!" Spongebob said. "You still have time!"

_"I do... And I will use it to spare you... But be warned... The curse will make me more and more powerful... And it will soon destroy me... And Sharktooth will destroy Bakini Bottom as well..."_ She raised her hand to River, Spongebob and Sandy. They fell into a deep sleep.

**_IN FRONT OF SPONGEBOBS HOUSE..._**

Spongebob was dreaming again, about what heppened about 8 hours ago. He awoke quickly. He noticed Sandy and River were lying in front of his pineaple.

"Hey, Sandy, River, wake up!" Spongebob said. They awoke.

"Wha..? Wheres mother?" River asked.

"Im not sure... Oh, right! We were at the boating school of fear. She said she would use the last of her control to spare us." Spongebob checked his watch.

"Which was...8 hours ago..." River stared at him in shock. Spongebob had an angry face. You could see the dissapointment and fear in his eyes. He walked in front of his door, turning the door nob thingy to get inside.

"Spongebob, where are you going?" Sandy asked.

"Im done!" He yelled back. "Im done with this! This spongebo knows when to let go and its now!" He slammed his door. Sandy just stared at the door, in sadness. "Come on, River. Spongebob may have quit, but tomorrow, well stop this curse, once and for all!" Sandy said. River believed in Sandy, but she felt horrid for what Spongebob has done. If he quit, there is no way to stop the being...


	6. Chapter 6

Spongebob walked to his room. Angry and sad. Right now, Sharktooth was planning to destroy Bakini Bottom, he let River and Sandy down, the curse of Shakrtooth is still going, and probobly killing Shandra, AND he relised a year ago he made the biggest mistake in a lifetime, making the seas most evil creature stronger. And Sandy and River are probobly going to risk there lives for Bakini Bottom while he was just sitting in his room looking out the window! Thats more than I expected! Mabey...He made a bigger mistake giving up on a friend he has been waiting to see again. And when he finally saw her, he just gave up. Spongebob has never given up at something like this... He remembered the words Shandra told him a year ago before she left...

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace."_

He helped her when she was in great need of assistance. And now she needs her more than ever, and he just gave up on her...

"No! I cant give up on her! She needs me! So do River and Sandy..." Spongebob put on a glass helmit and walked to Sandys tree dome.

**_SANDYS TREE DOME_**

Spongebob knocked on the door, it became unlocked.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Uhhm.." Spongebob mumbled. "Its me, Spongebob."

"Oh... Okay. Hold on a second." Sandy drained the water and opened the door.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Im sorry." He said. "I shouldnt just give up. Shandra needs me, and Im not gonna just give up on her!" Sandy smiled.

"Great! River, come here!" Sandy called. River came running.

"Spongebob?" She said.

"What do I need to do to save your mother?" He asked.

"We will work together, my heroes. Tomorrow, we will find some way..." River said.

"Alright." Sandy agreed.

"Okay." Agreed Spongebob.

**_NEXT DAY_**

!HOOOOOOONNNNKKKKK!

Spongebob jumped out of bed, fed Gary, did the usual things he does every morning.

"Howdy, Spongebob!" Sandy greeted while Spongebob opened the door.

"Greetings, my hero." Greeted River.

"So, what are we going to do today to stop Shandra?" Spongebob asked.

"We first find her."

"How?"

"Well, I talked to your very grumpy friend next door, my hero. He said he has heard reports of dark clouds floating around Bakini Bottom, he said he also saw a witch creating the clouds." Said River.

"She is no witch...She is the hero of Bakini Bottom..." Sandy said.

"Sandy..." Spongebob said.

"Hey, look!" River pointed. "A dark cloud!" The cloud grew larger, Spongebob saw fear in Sandys eyes, how strange... The cloud dissapeared.

"That was strange.." River said.

"Come on, lets go get Patrick." Spongebob said, but Sandy still watched where the cloud had appeared.

"Sandy?" Spongebob snapped his fingers in front of Sandy. She snapped out of it.

"C-come on, lets go get Patrick." She said. They walked to Patricks rock.

"Patrick!" Spongebob called. The rock opened.

"Hey, Spongebob! Find your girlfriend yet?" Patrick asked eating a donut. Spongebob sighed.

"Im not even gonna say shes not my girlfriend because I know you wont pay any attention..."

"What?" Patrick said stupidly.

"Patrick, we need your help finding Shandra. Dark clouds have appeared around Bakini Bottom." Sandy said.

"Come in." Patrick said. They went under the rock into his house.

"So, Spongebob didnt defeat Sharktooth, and its curse is killing Shandra but making her evil?" Patrick asked.

"That is correct." River said.

"Nice going, Spongebob." Patrick said. Songebob stayed silent.

"But our hero is going to stop Sharktooth once and for all!" River added. Patrick noticed Sandy was not talking much.

"You okay, Sandy?" Patrick asked. Sandy clutched her fists. She stood up and grabbed Patrick by the neck.

"Spongebob, stop her!" Patick choked out.

"Sandy, stop hurting Patrick!" Spongebob grabbed Sandys arms and tried to pull her away, but it was no use.

"Sandy you are hurting the pink fat one!" River yelled.

"Sandy, he is our friend, stop!" Spongebob yelled. Sandy laughed in evil, but it didnt sound like her voice. Spongebob became frustraited. His eyes glowed a white light, like a year ago when he ALMOST defeated Sharktooth with Shandra. He grabbed Sandys arms and they burned. She stopped, snapping out of it. River saw a dark cloud leave Sandy as she let go.

"Gasp" Patrick gasped for air, er, water..

Sandy looked around the room, wondering what happened. She noticed her arm burning.

"What just heppened?" She asked. Spongebob, Patrick and River looked at each other in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sandy, you just started choking Patrick!" River said.

"It must have been that cloud.."

"Dont worry about me!" Patrick said. "My neck will survive..."

"Oh, right, sorry Patrick." Sandy helped him up. "Ah..." She held her burning arm. "Why does my arm hurt so much.."

"Spongebob touched it when you were hurting Patrick, then it started burning." River said. Sandy looked strangely at Spongebob.

"I dunno how I did it." Spongebob answered for her. Suddenly, the TV flashed on.

"Reports have been collected that darkness has been surrounding the city, an evacuation is in process, more reporters say that a witch has been leading the darkness somewhere. Our ears are open to anyone who can explane what is happening." The realistic fish head said. The TV turned off. The dark cloud slithered out of the TV, Spongebob walked in front of it. It entered Spongebob.

"Whats going on?" Sandy asked.

"Since the cloud has been defeated, it is entering our hero to tell him where Shandra is." Answered River.

Spongebob saw Shandra, more wounds and burns have appeared on her body. A big black chunk of darkness, (Sharktooth) Is following her. It looks as if she is trying to find something...Or someone...

The dark cloud dissapeared.

"So, where is she?" Sandy asked.

"I think she is looking for something. But she is being hurt badly, I think she is dying.." Spongebob answered.

"My hero, do not fret. I am sure you will stop her before Sharktooth destroys the earth.." River had a worried look on her face. "I said that out load, didnt I?"

"THE WORLD!" Spongebob exclaimed. "Why didnt you tell me before!"

"I...I didnt want you to worry.." She answered.

"Oh, YEAH, and telling me NOW is gonna make me feel GREAT!" He exclaimed.

"I...I apologize, my Hero..'' She said, afraid. Spongebob relised he scared her.

"Its alright." He said. "This just gives me an extra boost to stop Sharktooth!" Spongebob lifted the rock, seeing darkness everywhere. He also noticed his house looked like it was rotting a bit, and Squidwords house looked slimey and gunky.

"Whoa.." Sandy said, still holding on to her arm.

"The darkness is destroying everything, my hero!" River exclaimed.

"Dont worry, Ill cut through it!" Spongebob raised his hands in front of him. "Magic white light, lead us through!"

Nothing happened.

"Uhhmmm.." Spongebob was confused. "Okay, PLEASE lead us through the darkness!"

Still, nothing happened.

"Ooooookkkkaaayyy... Im stumped."

"You cannot just ask yourself to make light, my hero." River said. "You must focus on what you need, and your power will guide you."

Spongebob focused on Shandra, how he wants to save her. And on Sharktooth, how much he wants to destroy it. And the curse, how he wants to stop it from killing his friend.

Suddenly, a ball of white shining light appeared in front of Spongebob. it hovered forward, waiting for Spongebob and the others to follow.

"Lets go." Spongebob and the others followed.

"Where to, my hero?" River asked.

"To the core of the curse."

"But, my hero, if we go to the core of the curse, there is no way we shall survive!" River exclaimed.

"Well live." Spongebob said.

"I trust you, my hero." But Sandy had a worried face. Patrick, however, was drooling stupidly.

**_IN THE MIDDLE OF BAKINI BOTTOM..._**

Darkness flowed everywhere. It stank up Bakini Bottom, killing all the plants, and turning all of the water brown.

"Man, this reeks." Patrick said.

"You think?" Sandy was still holding on to her arm, afraid that if she lets go, the contaminated water will enter her blood stream and kill her.

"Sandy, let go of your arm." Spongebob said.

"But-"

"You will not die."

Sandy slowely took her hand off her arm, nothing happened.

_"Spongebob must be protecting me.." _Sandy thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The further they entered the darkness, the more the light started to dissapear. Soon, the light dissapeared.

"I cannot see anything, my Hero!" River exclaimed.

"I can." Spongebob was looking straight at a girl, in the darkness, smiling. Because finally, she has found what she was looking for. A yellow sponge, a land creature, her daughter and a pink starfish. She started to laugh.

"I thought youd just be hiding from me, but it seems you were more stupid than I thought." Shandra stepped out of the darkness.

"I never run away from a fight." Spongebob said. She started to laugh again.

"You will be running when you find out it is useless to try and win, you will just end up crashing and burning. Literally.

Shandra raised her hands in the air, the darkness shot after River.

"My hero, help me!" River screamed. Spongebob snapped out of his focus for winning, and wondered what Shandra would do to River. As he thought of the fear, Sandys hand began to burn.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Sandy!" Spongebob ran to her, but it did nothing to comfort her.

"Get...River..." She collapsed.

"Leave me friends alone, please!" He yelled.

The darkness seemed like it was getting stronger, it shot after Sandy.

"Whoa, its winning.." Patrick said.

"It cant win..." Spongebob remembered again, what Shandra said to him a year ago.

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace."_

Suddenly, the darkness spat out Sandy, throwing her to the ground...Her helmit broken.

"Sandy!" Spongebob knew he couldnt do anything...He became very angry. his eyes glowed with rage, and his hands glowed with power. Still though, the darkness was getting stronger out of Spongebobs rage.

"You have killed my friend... You... You will perish, you horrid curse." Spongebob said.

"Hero... Stop! You will only make it stronger!" River said.

"Donut!" Patrick yalped. Spongebob kept going closer to the darkness, getting stronger as well.

"Spongebob, it is useless.." Shandra said.

"What is useless is your resistance." Spongebob said. "You will be defeated, destroyed, killed." Shandra, the REAL Shandra was shocked at what he said.

"You have killed Sandy, the only way to save the world is to destroy you, once and for all!"

Sandy suddenly awoke, althought her helmit was broken.

_"What the heck?" _She thought. She saw Spongebob and all the darkness.

"Sandy, we must stop this curse, now!" Spongebob exclaimed. Sandy ran over to him.

"What will we do?" Sandy asked.

"Hold my hand." He said. Sandy just looked at him in a wierd way.

"Say what?"

"Just do it!"

She held his hand, a blinding light surrounded them, suddenly, Sandys wounds were healed, and her helmit was fixed.

"What the.."

"Sandy, focus. Focus on what you need to do." Spongebob closed his eyes, focusing on what he needed, Sandy followed along.

Just then, Sharktooth roared in anger. Shandra didnt know what to do.

"What now?" Sandy asked.

"I need to fight Sharktooths curse."

"But, I gotta help.." Sandy said.

"Then come on, we need to go into the center of the curse."

Sandy gulped.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandy and Spongebob traveled through the darkness, only a light of their friendship led the way.

"Are we at the center yet?" Sandy asked.

"Not yet, we need to be at the VERY middle." Answered Spongebob.

"Whats at the middle?" Sandy asked.

"Sharktooths curse."

"Well, how do we know when we are there?" She asked.

"We will feel it."

Suddenly, the light dissapeared.

"What? What happened?" Sandy asked.

"We are here." Spongebob answered. The core was pure darkness, no light shined through at all.

"How are we gonna stop it?" Sandy asked. Spongebobs eyes widened.

"Uhhh..." He mumbled. "Uhh... River didnt really explane how to TOTALLY stop it..."

"What!" Sandy exclaimed. "Then we traveled through all this darkness for nothing!"

"Wait.." Spongebob said. "She said something about killing it once and for all, by friendship and love... But I dont know how to unleash it."

"Peachy..." Sandy said sarcasticly.

"Well I dont see you coming up with anything! What, are you just daydreaming about acorns this whole time?" Spongebob argued. They didnt relise, if they kept arguing, the darkness would soon kill them.

"Okay, okay, wait. Arguing isnt gonna do anything. We need to figure this out." Sandy said.

"uhh, how?" Spongebob asked.

"You are the one with special powers, you figure it out!"

Spongebob rubbed his chin.

Its not special powers, Sandy. Everyone has the power of friendship and love inside. Spongebob thought of something, but he wasnt happy about it.

_"I think I know how to stop the curse, to show my friendship and love, Ill have to tell Sandy..."_

"You got an idea, Spongebob?" Sandy asked.

"Uhhmm... Mabey.." Spongebob answered quietly.

"Lemme hear it!" Sandy said, dodging any darkness coming her way.

"Sandy, do you like anyone special?" Spongebob asked quickly. Sandy looked at him strangely.

"Why..?" She asked.

"Well, long story short, if we wanna stop this thing, you gotta tell me!" Spongebob began dodging darkness.

"You first." Sandy said.

"Heh?"

A big chink of darkness came flying at Sandy, she dodged it.

"hurry!" She exclaimed.

"um, okay, Sandy, your a nice person, your funny, your pretty.."

"Is this going somewhere?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah..Uh... I..."

A huge piece of darkness shot for Sandy and Spongebob.

"Okay, Sandy, I like you, alot!" Spongebob said.

"Same here!" Sandy shouted.

The darkness began to clear up alittle.

"Your nice, pretty, strong.."

"Your funny, nice, awsome at karate..."

The darkness kept clearing.

"I never liked Shandra as a girlfriend, I wanted you as my girlfriend!"

"I was always jelouse of Shandra, I thought you liked her.."

Suddenly, a roar of anger came from the darkness.

"The curse... Its not gone yet! There is something I gotta do alone, Sandy!" Spongebob ran to Shandra.


	10. Chapter 10

Spongebob ran to Shandra, she was still posessed by the curse, she looked like she was an inch from death.

"Shandra!" Spongebob called. Shandra saw him, but was too weak to run and kill him.

"You and me, right here!" He said. "We gotta stop this curse, once and for all!"

"I..I am not...Not the one...The one you must be fighting...Sharktooth...Isnt dead yet...You...You must kill her...I...I almost totally destroyed...She will destroy the world...You...You must fight her..." Shandra collapsed, a dark cloud left her.

"I..I cant make it now...Spongebob...Go...Go stop Sharktooth..." Shandra didnt speak any longer.

"I intend to." Spongebob ran to the center of Bakini Bottom, somehow, he wore the same outfir he wore in his movie, how odd...

(You know, the one that makes him look like a wizard)

All of Bakini Bottom could hear Sharktooths roaring.

"Sharktooth, show yourself!" Spongebob exclaimed.

Suddenly, A huge cloud of darkness appeared. It uncovered a bleeding evil creature, Sharktooth.

_"Spongebob...I have become all Powerfull... There is no way you can defeat me now..."_ It said.

"I still have my power to defeat you."

Sharktooth summoned balls of darkness, as Spongebob summoned orbs of light. Spongebob raised his hands, they shot after Sharktooth, Sharktooth roared, the orbs of darkness shot after Spongebob. Sandy watched in horror as Spongebob was being hurt by Sharktooth, Sharktooth was getting more powerfull by the minute.

_"Come on, Spongebob.."_ Sandy thought.

_"I believe in you, my hero."_ River said.

_"Chocolate...No..Wait... Go get em buddy!" _Thought Patrick.

Spongebob was getting tired and weaker, as Sharktooth was getting stronger, he didnt even have time to summon orbs of light as he was dodging Sharktooths orbs of darkness. Suddenly, Spongebob noticed three orbs of light shot past him and hit Sharktooth, he looed behind him not find Sandy, Patrick and River, cheering him on.

He gave them a thumbs up. Sharktooth was stunned for a bit, giving Spongebob time to summon 5 orbs of light. As Sharktooth snapped out of it, she noticed orbs were shootoing after her.

Spongebob kept throwing light orbs like his life depended on it, which it did.

Suddenly, a huge orb of darkness shot after Spongebob, he tried to dodge it, but he wasnt quick enough.

The orb weighed him down to the ground.

Spongebob tried to get up, darkness was keeping him down.

"Spongebob, get up! We are all counting on you!" Sandy called out. Spongebob remembered he had to save the world, so he got up, and summoned a huge light sphere. Sharktooth threw dark orbs, but The orb of light just absorbed them all.

"Your finished, Sharktooth!" Spongebob Threw the sphere at Sharktooth.

It was silent. Smoke clouds were everywhere, Spongebob was crossing his fingers for the shark to die.

But sadly, it didnt work. Sharktooth stood tall, as if it didnt even feel a thing.

_"Ahahahahahahaha! Your puny sphere did nothing but give me a stronger attack."_

Suddenly, the same sphere of light Spongebob had charged at Sharktooth was a dark orb, charging for him.

"Spongebob, move it!" Sandy yelled.

"My hero, be careful!" River shouted.

"Funnel cakes!" Patrick shouted being stupid.

Suddenly, a glowing person walked past Sandy, River and Patrick. It looked like Shandra! It entered Spongebob, causing him to dodge Sharktooths attack.

_"You are killing everything because of this curse! I will repay Spongebob for the kindness he has given me."_ Shandra spoke through Spongebob. Shandra Summoned two people from the sky. Can you guess who they were?

Sandy looked at them closely. They looked at bit like Shandra. Sandy relised they were Shandras parents!

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace,"_

"_Father, Mother, let us stop this madness once and for all!"_ They held hands. Light appeared from their hearts, finally, after a year of planning to destroy us all, Sharktooth, had been killed. Shandra left Spongebob, causing him to collapse on the floor and changing him back into his regular clothes. Sandy, River and Patrick ran over to him.

"You okay, buddy?" Patrick asked, helping him up.

"Where...Where is Shandra!" He asked.

"She..." Sandy said quietly. "Shes... She is with her parents now." Spongebob looked at Sandy in shock.

"No.." Spongebob fainted, tired of the fighting. Before They could take him home, they heard roaring. Not from Sharktooth, from a crowd... They turned around to find everyone who lives in Bakini Bottom, cheering for Sharktooths defeat.

"Come on, lets go." They carried Spongebob home.

**_SPONGEBOBS HOUSE..._**

Spongebob awoke, remembering everything that happened 2 hours ago.

"Spongebob, its finally over now." Sandy said. River looked out the window, watching the moon.

"It is all over." Spongebob agreed. "But River needs to do something first." River quickly looked at him.

"I...I do." She agreed. They followed her to Moon View Hill.


	11. Chapter 11

**_MOON VIEW HILL..._**

"My hero, you have saved us all. You, too, Sandy." River said.

"I didnt do anything, Shandra saved us all." Spongebob corrected. River shook her head.

"But you stopped the darkness from spreading everywhere, if you hadnt, the world would have been dead."

Spongebob nodded.

"We are gonna miss you." Sandy said.

"I know you will." River stared at the moon. A beam of light hit her chest, she turned around.

"Good-bye, my heroes." She dissapeared. Spongebob walked to the edge of the hill.

"Well, I guess its over. Unless another mysteriouse girl appears saying Im an idiot and I did something wrong again."

"I doubt thatll happen." Sandy said. They both stared at the moon.

"Well, I gotta go home, Saving the earth makes me hungry." Patrick said. He ran down the hill.

"Im gonna miss Shandra and River." Spongebob said.

"Me too. It was nice having them around, although it got alittle annoying when River kept calling you 'My Hero.' " Sandy said.

"Yeah. It was fun saving the world... Untill Sharktooth hurt you guys."

"I was alittle afraid when you got hurt, too." Sandy ageed. They were silent.

"Spongebob... did you really mean all that back there... When you said you liked me, or did you only say it to get arid of the darkness?" Sandy asked.

Spongebob thought this over for a minute.

"Naw, I meant it." Spongebob answered.

"Yeah...Me too." Sandy agreed.

**_THE END_**

_"One hates, one loves, he laughs, she cries. The one who hates was spared, the one who loved, died. though the one who died, gave her love to the one who once laughed. So I may now live in peace, with the one who laughs. He once hated, but now loves. So now, I may forever live in peace,"_


End file.
